Homestuck: The Music of Space
by Philen the Mage of Light
Summary: Lodac, Lotan, Locas, Lorag, Looab, and Lobam. Six worlds composed by music and shaped by space itself. Each planet holds a secret the you alone must adventure to discover these secrets. Grab your strife specibus and prepare yourself for what the AU has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Land of Dubstep and Comets

The journey begins here. You don't know how you got here. It's all a blur. You don't remember how you got here. You remember inserting a game in your laptop and for the next fifteen minutes, your friend was changing your house all while hell was throwing a hissy-fit outside. You remember hearing a loud bam and then you woke up here. But where is "here"?

Among this land, there are beauties unimagined by any normal human. This land of green grass and purple skies has a secret about it. The ground pulses with an energy that radiates throughout the whole planet. A grid of small lights lays gently on the ground. A small beat can be heard. It sounds distant and makes the lights dance all around you slowly. The sky looks clouded with dark blue and purple puffs of clouds. Not a single speck of light or day breaks through. The breeze let's out a low hum pleasing to the ears. The fields are rolling on and on through what seems like an endless length of space. This land is calm. This land is serene.

You gather your bearings before standing to get a better look at what you are dealing with here. The ground looks soft with grass that reaches up to your shins. An imprint is left in the field where your body had lay. It seems you have been laying there for a while. The breeze brushes past you with a slight hum. You already assume you are not in Kansas anymore and have no dog to tell that to, not that you were in Kansas to begin with.

Then it starts up. A low beat off from the distance you assume. You are sure that some moron kidnapped you and left you in a field. You figure they probably just left their truck there with some dubstep music cranked way too high. Damn Juniors. They give you such a hard time in Highschool a lot. You sometimes wish you could round them all up in a truck and leave them in a field. Oh man is revenge sweet sometimes. The look on their faces would be priceless. That will teach them to never mess with you.

You shake your head and wipe the smug grin off your face. You begin wandering toward the source of the sound. Something isn't right though. Something is off about the ground. You could have sworn you were seeing a grid of lights dancing on the ground to the beat of the distant song. You lay a stern facepalm on yourself. Great, the morons hit you up with some weird drug you figure. You decide to ignore the lights and continue toward the source. It seems like you have been walking forever. How big is this field anyways? Your worry begins to grow. How will you get home? What will your folks think? Where are you going to get food and water?

It dawns on you that this must be all one giant illusion. It would make sense. Whatever those jerks gave you must have some weird effects making you think that you are lost and the ground has some funky lights on it. You are probably at home right now, safe in your bed. You decide to enjoy the dream while it lasts and keep walking. Your gaze turns to the sky. A mix or dark blue and purple clouds provide a canopy overhead. Their density just makes the land much more darker. Almost as if night was approaching but not quite there yet.

Your mind begins to wander a little toward what might be past the clouds only to be interrupted by a change in the beat of the song. It sounded quieter. The lights slowed to a near halt and the air grew eery with silence and loneliness. Your hair stands on your neck as you feel chills like something terrible is about to happen. You freeze for a second before you decide you can't take much more of the dread. You start running as fast as you can. You don't know where to or why. You just run. Then, all seven types of hell breaks loose. You decide this is no longer a dream or a drug trip. This is real life. This is real life and you are about to die.

This land holds a vicious secret. A red herring that lures you in like a fish. You wander around and before you know it, you're on the hook. Slowly reeling you in to your demise. The ground tremors and quakes in fury. The music kicks up and the beats dance in anger. The wind howls with enough energy to topple buildings. The pulsing of the land causes the fields to change their shape. Mountains and caves form. The grass slowly dies and turns to rocks. Then, the clouds part and the sky opens up. A black canvas dotted with stars all over. Hundreds of comets streaked the sky. The music roars and the world around you sparks with energy.

This land is rage. This land is wild.

This is the land of dubstep and comets.


	2. Chapter 2

Land of Techno and Nebulae.

You're in. Your house, you're pretty sure, is destroyed beyond recognition. Once that giant sinkhole opened up and swallowed half of it, there really wasn't much left to save. So now you lay here on a beach sighing in irritation about the fact that you just got thrown into another adventure. As if trying to keep the house and the rest of your belongings intact wasn't bad enough. Then you had to worry about your friend making it to his planet before he was blown to bits. The guy would not settle down for a second and kept screaming at every little thing.

You guess none of that matters right now. What matters now is what will you do now that you are here in your land and what happened to the others? You sat up on the sandy land and looked out at the green ocean. You could see off in the middle of the ocean there were several towers. Most had some smoke blowing from their tops and clouded the sky a little with smog. You figure there is no time for sightseeing and that if you were to get anything done, you would have to start now.

A world consumed in technology and shrouded away by smog. This land is lined with islands which provide the last safe haven for any forms of nature. The vast green oceans are dotted with several lands made entirely of machines. Like giant oil rigs, these areas contain within them cogs and gears all working loudly toward one goal. They all work to achieve what is hidden at the core. From deep in the earth, a song resonates quietly. The song of technology. This land is harmonious.

Hot damn you hate this island. You have wandered around it for literally five minutes and all you hear is annoying music and the sound of a nearby technological area being the noisiest thing known to man. You are on wits end and about to rip your hair out. You take a deep breath and gather yourself. Remain calm... remain calm. You repeat the phrase to yourself. This not something new to you. You have had anger issues all your life. Getting angry at an island is fairly normal for you. Especially after trying to take care of a friend like he was a screaming child.

After a couple of minutes, you call it quits and take out your trusty FIRE AXE and get to work on a tree. Better start making a raft of some sort. There is no way in hell you would even attempt to swim to that area. The seas were clearly too rough and drowning was inevitable. You figure while you are at it, you might as well make a house.

After about an hours worth of work, you sit next to a bush and let out a low sigh. This survival stuff was much easier in Minecraft. Your stomach rumbled and you frown as you stare off at the area. It seemed so close and yet so far. You prayed there was food there or at least something eatable. You would rather not have to start off your adventure with a missing limb because you got too hungry and your arm tasted like chicken. You look around a bit and find Skaia in the sky. It seemed as though it was getting close to night time, which is odd because this planet doesn't have a rotation like the others.

You suddenly realize that night time isn't approaching. It's getting dark on your island. A shadow was covering your land. You turn your attention to the sky and freeze in fear. You were not expecting this. And you were not expecting it now.

"Take to the seas" the creators said, and the machines followed. "Take to the skies" the machines said, and creatures followed. They protect the skies. At the sense of an invader or an unknown being, the planet opens up releasing it's immune system. A machine taking the shape of a whale and flying through the air, it has the ability to engulf all of Skaia in a pink blaze. Nothing is safe from the flying monstrosity. It has one purpose. Hunt until the threat is gone.

This land is protecting.

This is the land Techno and Nebulae.


	3. Chapter 3

Land of Chords and Stars.

You wake up from a long rumble outside. You gaze at the curtains that hide your windows and keep your room at a dim lighting. Their shading changes color from their familiar, afternoon orange to a darkened, blue as if an eclipse had just occurred. You panic and throw the curtains back thinking that the flood waters from the tsunami had hit your house and you failed to get in the game. To the contrary, you are pleased to find that you have landed on your planet. It was simply nighttime.

You remember your friend telling you about your planet and what you had to do. Sadly, you can't remember anything past five hours ago. Everything is just a blur. You feel a pain on your head and reach up to rub it. Unexpectedly, there is a large bump there. You figure you took a hard hit from something and simply lost your memory. You remember one thing though, whatever it is you had to do, you had to do it quickly.

In the midst of the ongoing night, this planet lurks near the outer ring, drifting among the thousands of stars that dot the sky. The screeches of the horroterrors can be heard off in the sky like a distant owl. Despite the calming nature of this planet, one must watch for the nocturnal animals that roam the lands. These animals are serene by nature and are willing to help no matter the cost or task.

You grab your items and stuff everything in your sylladex. You reach for your trusty Midnight blue notebook and purple pen. You tend to have these on you at all times lest you find something interesting or confusing. The notebook is stuffed with several notes about everything you have encountered in the past month. Due to its extensive use, the book looks worn and tired. You make a mental note to grab a new one when you get the chance. Probably should have done that before you started the game but their really was no prep time.

You step out of your house and stand on the porch. Once sat on the porch swing, or as you like to call it, poot, due to your infancy speech habit, you open the notebook and find a blank page that you title "Findings of the supernatural kind." You jot down about the landscape which you find somewhat hard to see out to the horizon. The ground looks different. Not earthly but more… metalic, you might say.

You close your notebook and step out of the porch cautiously. You tend to get easily spooked by sudden noises or movements so looking around carefully is of the norm for you. As you step onto the ground, a chord is struck from under your foot. This sends you hurtling back to your "poot" in fear that you may have just blown up the planet. After a couple minutes of panicking and thinking about what to do in case you did just destroy your game right off the bat, you decide to examine the ground closer.

A tile. It was a tile after all. Upon stepping on it, you must have triggered the sound to emit through the ground. You step out again and this time, you walk a good distance from your house. You take note that the tiles each play a different chord when hitting it. Not only that, but the harder you step on the tile, the louder the chord will play. You find this to be interesting and decide that come morning, you will dismantle one of the tiles and learn how it functions.

Unfortunately, you have wasted enough time goofing around. It's serious business time. You need to figure out where to go and what to do. You start off by pulling a pair of binoculars out and examining the dark horizon for any landmarks. Just your luck, a tower. Not just A tower but THE tower. The tower you remember your friend talking about. The one with four poles and a bed of some sort. You determine the distance is nearly five miles out.

You determine the adventure has now begun. You put your pen in your pocket and start marching to the tower. That is, until you trip and land on your side. You curse at your clumsiness and inspect the damage. Nothing serious, your pen simply cut your leg. Your pants are stained with blood and your pen is smashed. You accept the loss with a mournful frown of your fallen comrade. You would like to bury the utensil but the distant howls and growls of nearby beasts make your heart jump. Fight or flight kicks in and go with your gut instinct to run as fast as you can to the tower. You pray along the way that there is some form of safety and then curse at the ground tiles as they keep alerting the beasts of your position. Judging from the chords they are causing, they are not very far behind and quickly gaining on you as well.

Be kind to these animals, for they are the natives of this world. They will not hesitate to support each other before they support you. Attacking these animals will alert nearby foes to join the fight against you. The scent of their own blood boils the blood of others in fury. However, the blood of another species, such as a human, will send them into a feeding frenzy. Like wolves, these animals will stalk their prey until they, themselves, die from fatigue. One drop is enough to send more than fifteen at you. Nothing can protect you. Nothing can hide you.

This land is ferocious.

This is the land of Chords and Stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Land of Remixes and Galaxies.

You look around your house tired and worn out. That was one wild ride you just went through. You remember the sirens going off for a nearby tornado but not for a million years would you expect to get hit by one. You are actually surprise you house stayed in tact but it must be upside down since you are laying on the ceiling with all of your possessions around you in pieces. The few red drops indicates to you that you must have taken a bit of a hit on the head. Examining the remnants of your items that you once held dear, you finally decide that it was the desk that committed the heinous crime of knocking you out. Strangely, you feel as though that the desk and upside down house are the least of your worries as you appear to not be in Kansas anymore. You feel as though you have entered the game but you aren't too sure.

_This land is quite unlike the rest by a big difference. On the outside remains a cold and flat barren land made of steel and iron. The inside is where life truly occurs. Within this inside-out planet, lies a hollowed area warmed by a galaxy the size and of the core of the planet. This heats the planet and also provides light as if it were the distant sun. Here, the galaxy is quite different from ones known to normal humans. It gives off an outward gravity and resonates a low hum as if it were a speaker ready to announce a tune._

You decide it would be best if you did not go outside as you are unprepared in every imaginable way. You heard that this game is dangerous and could kill you or even worse. Taking the time to ponder what to do now, he hear a clock chime from downstairs or which would be your upstairs now. The broken chime sounds throughout the house as if the clock was giving off a last sigh before passing on into the "tick tock heaven". You crawl up to your window and gaze out of it on your toes.

The sight amazes your eyes as you gaze at the galaxy inside the planet. You figure it is impossible that such an astronomical structure of mass proportions could fit in a planet. Let alone be shrunken down to the size of the planet's core! You hop down from your literal star gazing and wandering around your cluttered up room. It is bugging you quite a bit that the room you once kept so nice and tidy is now a hysterical dump yard of broken bits and pieces you once called your own. After moving your bed away, you spot your old PDA and start it up. It seems you have a new message but you are unaware who it is from.

You pull up the chat log and see one line of text. "**im glad 7o see you made i7 in 7he game alrigh7!**" The text leaves you confused but regardless, you ask for the person's name. After a few minutes of trying, and epically failing, to make it to the first floor, you receive a response. "**come ou7side! you have a lo7 of work 7o do.**" Assuming your trust in your unknown comrade, you do as told. Upon exiting your house, you land in a puddle of green water just as another message comes in. "**good! now wha7 you have 7o do is go find a blue glowing pyramid and find a swi7ch 7hen flip i7.**"

Oh goody, getting real specific there huh? You shrug it off and start your search. As soon as you take one step out of the water, a pulse of red blasts from your foot and through the ground. A low hum can be heard and suddenly, the galaxy turns blue. The air feels colder and the puddle you once stepped in freezes. A slow tune is played that gives a Winter like feeling. You listen closely and find that the tune is remixed slightly.

The pace of the song picks up as you notice that there is snow falling from unknown origins. As it piles up, you see that the blanket of white is shifting slightly. You decide that now is the time to hurry. Sadly, it is too late. A low growl appears from behind you as you turn to face a tall and humanoid beast made of solid ice with green eyes. And it does not look happy.

_This galaxy has a "bipolar" attitude about it. Without warning, a warm and sunny day can turn to a dark and cold night. No matter the environment or time, no one is safe from the temple guardians. They are constantly on the prowl for anyone or anything that is not a local inhabitant of this land. They have been known to become more active at the pick up of the beat of the tune distilled form above. While these hidden monstrosities are a rare sight, they are hard to avoid once they lock on to an weary prey. This land is always hunting._

___**This is the land of Remixes and Galaxies.**_


End file.
